


Bloomed in Crimson, Bathed in tears

by Bloodyevoker



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Hilspar, Crimson Flower Route, F/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Time Loop, background sylvgrid, crimson flower focused but i fudge it just a little for the Hilspar, tags to be updated with ships when they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyevoker/pseuds/Bloodyevoker
Summary: Distraught with grief from not only having to kill Edelgard, but having to see Lysithea die, Byleth harnesses the power of the divine pulse. Unfortunately, it spirals out of his control and he wakes up on that fateful day 5 years previous when he first met his precious studentsThis time, he chooses to teach the black eagles, hoping to prevent the bloodshed he'd witnessed and caused before.Bysithea, Crimson flower route timelooped from a fractured Verdant wind Route
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Lysithea von Ordelia, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 16





	Bloomed in Crimson, Bathed in tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tragedy, Byleth overclocks the divine pulse and finds himself at the start of the school year

Byleth Eisner did not have a clear mind when he finally struck down Edelgard Von Hresvelg. She'd spent their entire battle trying to get him to surrender, and when that'd proven ineffective she'd, in what was clearly a desperate move, charged for Lysithea, horrifyingly and fatally striking the other girl across the chest with her axe. Out of pure rage, he thrust the sword of the creator forward, impaling the empress through her chest.  
  
Her scream was what finally broke him, and so he manifested the power of the divine pulse, willing time to move backward. As it did, instead of the usual reverse of time he'd felt, something felt off, and it slipped out of his control, going faster and faster until his vision went black  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was in a tent, his first thought was that he’d passed out, but that idea was quickly shattered by the man he saw walk in.   
  
Jeralt Eisner, his own father, was standing in front of him, alive and well. Confused and with a hunch forming, he did a quick test  
  
_‘Hey Sothis, are you there?’_ _  
_ _  
_To his relief, he heard a familiar yawn, followed by her voice  
  
_‘Just what have you done, Byleth? We appear to be back on the day we first spoke, and not only that, I’m conscious, meaning you somehow undid our merging”_ _  
_ _  
_Blinking, Byleth tried to word an explanation, but couldn't form one, and before he could speak further, he was snapped out of his mental chat by his father  
  
“You alright, kid? You seem out of it”  
  
“It’s nothing, dad. Just had a weird dream”  
  
Thankfully, they were yet again interrupted, this time by the entrance of Edelgard, Claude and Dimitri. When Edelgard spotted him, he almost thought he saw a trace of recognition in her eyes, but it was so brief he wrote it off as a side effect of the divine pulse being pushed to its absolute limit  
  
Then came the bandits, but of course, he was ready for that.He drew his blade, before the bandits even approached, his sword hand dearly missing the comfort that   
  
_‘Do us both a favor and try not to die here again, won’t you?’_ came Sothis’s voice.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Byleth sprung into action, taking the bandits out with a speed that surprised even him. Since the bandits were hardly a threat, his mind wandered back to his predicament. His first thought was to confide in Rhea once he’d met her again, but it didn’t take that long for him to realize that was a foolish decision.  
  
Assuming she believed him, which wasn’t exactly likely , he’d be putting Edelgard’s life at risk just by exposing her. No, he’d need to be smarter this time. Perhaps, if he sided with Edelgard, he’d be able to lessen the bloodshed caused by the war, and maybe he’d even be able to save Lysithea.  
  
_‘My my, you certainly have a type, don’t you?”_ Sothis teased, and Byleth was relieved that the darkness of the field was obscuring the darkening of his cheeks. He brushed that comment off with the excuse that they were simply his dear students  
  


Sure enough, when the brigand took a swing at Edelgard, he was swiftly disarmed without even the need for a divine pulse. Not that he could really use it at this point (A side effect, he assumed, of reversing time as hard as he did)  
Once the Knights of Seiros entered the area, Byleth finally allowed himself a moment of respite, and began to think back on his situation. The first thing he’d need to do is get Edelgard to trust him. With her trust, he could open up to her and reveal a couple details about what he knew.  
  
Hubert would be...an obstacle at first, but he figured that most of the man’s tactics relied on the target being unaware, and while Byleth had never personally taught Hubert, he had, at least, fought the man, so he could make conclusions from that  
  
So when it came time for him to choose a class, as much as it pained him to do so, he picked the Black Eagles. He knew what Lysithea liked, so it’d be simple to pull her to his class when the opportunity arose. If there was as much bloodshed in this new path as their was in his old path, he had to keep her safe  
  
He wouldn’t, no, he _couldn’t_ fail her again. This would be a redemption for him, to write the wrongs the world had committed. And yes, maybe he might have a thing for white haired girls, or perhaps just for Lysithea. Not that he was dumb enough to think about her like that now. This wasn’t, nor would it really ever be, the Lysithea he knew from the original timeline.  
  
That being said, facing Lysithea was not something he wanted to do. He needed to slip back into the guise of a teacher, to let her come to him, and let their relationship reform on its own.  
  
Using his authority as a professor, he snuck out to the library after curfew, with a small, leatherbound journal in hand that he’d bought in town earlier in the day. The mock battle was tomorrow, and he needed to strategize, at least that was his excuse. Truthfully, he craved information, specifically about the nature of crests. It was highly unlikely any of the books the church had in the library would pertain to forcefully implanting crests, but it couldn’t help to look, and he didn’t particularly feel like venturing into Abyss to read it’s library this late at night.  
  
Keeping his research notes in the journal, he placed several sheets of paper on the table, splitting his time between battle strategy and research. After he’d been ready for nearly an hour, he heard footsteps, and slipped the journal into his coat and looked down to his battle notes. He’d managed to recruit most of the black eagles the first time around, so he had plenty of data on them, and for the two he couldn't recruit, he supplemented what he’d figured out about them from fighting them himself.  
  
Soon enough, Seteth stepped into the library and gave him a suspicious glare. Fortunately, Byleth was more than prepared for the line of questioning the man had for him  
  
“What am i doing? There's a mock battle tomorrow and I’m simply compiling battle data based on some hunches I've formed. If I’m to lead this class to victory, I’ve got to know how to guide them based on their strengths”  
  
“Why are you doing it in the library rather than your quarters?”

“The library has a bigger table than my sleeping quarters, and i wished to familiarize myself with the selection of books here.” It wasn’t untrue, and spoken with such conviction that Seteth eventually backed off.  
  
_‘You do realize now you have to win the fight, right?”_ Sothis called out as Byleth finally finished up his works. _  
_ _  
_ _“I wasn’t intending on losing. It’d be simply shameful for me not to lead my students to glory after all the time I put into my strategy notes”_ He responded simply, heading back toward his bedroom.  
  
As he laid in his bed, he attempted to activate the divine pulse. Unfortunately, it still didn’t respond to him, leading to the conclusion that he’d have to wait a little longer.  
  
That was alright, he won the mock battle once already, he could win it again.


End file.
